shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roronoa Yoro
is a and a Former member of the . He is the younger Brother of "Pirate Hunter" as well as the Older Brother of "The Shapeshifter" Roronoa Senshi. He was the First Person to Leave the Isshin Dojo about Four years after the Death of , and to date is considered one of the Best and most Promising Student to have joined along with Zoro and Senshi. Like his Elder brother Zoro he is an extremely skilled and powerful swordsman, However unlike his brother he is known around the world for his excellent swordsmanship, Immense Speed and Great Skill in both Ittō-ryū and Iaido. He is a member and Current Leader of The Nine Hunters, a group of Nine rookie Bounty Hunters with a reputation For catching Pirates with bounties over 70,000,000. His dream is to one day Defeat his older Brother and to open a Dojo of his own where he can pass on his Swordstyle to the next Generation. He and the rest of "the Nine Hunters" currently resides in the Desert Kingdom of . Appearance Yoro is an average sized, muscular young man. He almost always carries around his three swords, bundled up with a Brown Belt that hung off to the right, allowing him to easily draw them with his Right or left hand. Like his Brother He has three identical earrings on his left earlobe except his are Silver and looped. Yoro normally Has a black bandanna tied around his lest wrist. Yoro's Cloth varies from time to time, but he consistently wears His Brown Belt. His most notably feature like his brother is his cropped green hair thou his is a little longer. Agin like Zoro He is often teases about his hair which caused him to Brutally beat any one who does so. After the two Year Skip Yoro is most commonly seen now a days wearing long red and gold captain's coat thats is similar to the one Gol D. Roger wore,Black Jeans with a black belt holding it in place with his Brown belt over it, and black sea boots. The Coat is unbuckled showing that he is not wearing an Under-shirt and Reveals his well toned body and his massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip, Similar to the one Zoro has but unlike his brother's his is not marked by black. He also Now wears a longer Black Bandana tied around his head in a similar style as a headband. He also appears to have gained more muscle and is taller, as he now stands several inches taller than Cloud. According to Rain, Yoro resembles a Tiger and uses the color Gold to represent Him, Yoro smells of Forest, and the Spring that suits him best. 'Gallery' Young Yoro.jpg|Young Yoro Skyline-Yoro.jpg|Yoro During the Skyline War Zoro by bayanghitam.jpg|Yoro's Santoryu Young Senshi.jpg|Roronoa Senshi( Little Sister) as a kid Senshi Wanted.jpg|Roronoa Senshi Current Bounty One-piece-2441869.jpg|Roronoa Zoro (Older Brother) Nine Hunters * Rain * Cloud * Lauren Summers * Michael Tombs * Gunz * Falcon D. Drake * Takashi * Snow Flower Site Poll Should I Make the rest of the Nine Hunters? Yes No Maybe Site Navigation None Yet...... Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:First Mate Category:1NF3RNO Category:Arctic-Fox Category:AZER3L Category:New Voyage!